Tempest the Dolphin
Tempest the Dolphin, better known as just Tempest, is one of the main protagonists of ''Sonic Legacy''. She is a Mobian dolphin with unnatural swimming ability. She first encounters Sonic near Green Hill on South Island after she playfully steals his wallet. After agreeing to a race in which the loser pays for lunch, the two encounter Omelette and the Egg Fleet, forcing them into an adventure beyond belief. Concept and creation During development of the first story arc, the team decided that having a water-dwelling partner to accompany Sonic through South Island was best, given the island's tropical theme and plenty of water regions. It was decided that the Mobian should be a dolphin, and Tempest's design was born. She was given the ability to swim at high speeds to give Sonic a rival, as he's the 'fastest thing alive' on land, with her aquatic abilities being far superior to other aquatic Mobians. Appearance Tempest is an hourglass dolphin, and has markings on her body that slightly resemble the shape of an hourglass, more so visible around her eyes. Her skin color is blue, along with a lighter shade blue for her markings around her eyes, lower arms, stomach, and tail, as well as some edges of her 'hair'. She has a fin on the back of her head that does not bend, as well as two smaller fins on each arm. Her clothing is purple, and her top features an hourglass emblem on the back side. Her outfit is more tight-fitting, to allow her to swim with better water mobility. History Past Tempest was born on Isle Diana, a region at sea home to many different types of aquatic Mobians. While showing signs of exceedingly high swimming and athletic talent, she showed no signs of pursuing such pursuits, and instead wanted to learn culinary arts. Upon turning 14, she left home to travel abroad and develop tastes for differing dishes, to expand her palette. Legacy's Prelude During her visit at South Island, she encounters Sonic as he rushes across the beach at Sunset Heights, grabbing chili dogs that were spilled out from a nearby vendor on the high-rise. Intrigued by his speed, she challenges him to a friendly race after finding his wallet that he dropped, stating that the "loser would pay for lunch". Their race was cut short, though, upon the arrival of the Egg Fleet, dropping off several squads of Badniks within Green Hill Zone. Tempest traveled alongside Sonic as they ventured through the islands various zones, including the Marble Zone and Labyrinth Zone. Managing to survive the ancient traps laid about, as well as hoards of badniks, she could see a grungy industrial complex waiting for her and her companion... Once Sonic and Tempest arrived at Scrap Brain, the two were separated due to facing a swarm of Badniks, and ended up being captured by Omelette. Dr. Eggman uses her as bait to lure Sonic, who was busy destroying more of his forces, to the heart of Scrap Brain, where Sonic was blasted into the chasm below. Personality Like Sonic, she's an adventurous spirit with a slightly competitive streak. She's always eager for new experiences (as well as cuisines), and generally appears to have a good outlook on life. Despite this face of unwavering determination, she has some issues with believing in her own self-worth. Stressful situations will often give her a tendency to miss the finer details, leaving herself open to mistakes. She also has a caring nature that she tries to be subtle about, for fear of appearing "soft". She hates to see her friends upset or hurt, and will do whatever she can to remedy a situation, despite her own well-being. Tempest also has a bit of a flirtatious side, finding herself slightly infatuated with anyone who appears to be a kindred spirit. These crushes usually pass fast, but she's often aggravated as to how easily she can develop feelings for others. Powers and abilities Tempest has a bit of knowledge about martial arts, knowing how to use her enemy's size to her own advantage. Thanks to her skills in swimming, she's a bit stronger than most would guess at first glance. Naturally being a dolphin, she can use echolocation to bounce waves off of an object, allowing her to find it without too much trouble. When battling in water, she can use her tail to kick up small cyclones of water to knock away enemies or block incoming projectiles, to a certain limit. Sonic the Hedgehog Tempest first meets Sonic on the beaches outside of Sunset Heights, and challenges him to a race across the neighboring Green Hill Zone, setting off their unexpected adventure. Their similar natures quickly forged a friendship between the two, allowing them to help each other across the island's numerous hazards and the invading forces occupying it. Quotes Trivia *During the design process for the character, several other names were suggested before Tempest's name was decided on. These included Minoa, Syndra, Surge, and Tsunami. *The decision to make Tempest an hourglass dolphin came from the distinct appearance of the species, avoiding the predictable usage of the more commonly-known bottlenose dolphin. As an added humorous bonus, the character's fit, curvy body was in line with the "hourglass" description. *The hourglass design seen on the back of Tempest's swimsuit is a reference to her species, the hourglass dolphin. *Dolphins are mammals, and not fishes. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Heroes Category:Article stubs